Kimi wo Mitenai Toki
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [EDIT] Terlalu sering bersama—dan diganggu—oleh Niou ternyata membuat Yagyuu menjadi terbiasa. Tetapi baru hari ini hal itu tidak terjadi. Awalnya Yagyuu menganggapnya biasa dan mungkin Niou sedang sibuk akan sesuatu. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika segalanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan praduganya? (OOC, angst gagal. Chara-dead. RnR?)


.

.

.

.

* * *

**君を見てない時**

—**Kimi wo Mitenai Toki—**

(Saat Aku Tidak Melihatmu)

All the characters belongs to Takeshi Konomi. No commercial profit taken.

**WARNING** : OOC. Angst yang gagal. Absurd. Yagyuu's POV. Happy Reading.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yagyuu!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi olehku ketika aku telah sampai di lapangan tenis ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menatapnya.

Namanya Niou Masaharu. Dia adalah _partner_-ku dalam berlatih tenis. Kami sering terlihat bersama. Terkadang di luar sekolah pun, kami juga sering bertemu.

Dan yang khas dari dia itu adalah, sifatnya.

Dia dijuluki Trickster. Baik karena kemampuan menipunya dalam tenis, maupun karena dia memang suka sekali menjahili orang lain. Dan anehnya, semenjak aku bergabung dengan klub tenis—sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku mengenal orang keras kepala seperti dirinya—dia jadi senang sekali menjahiliku.

Ini bukannya karena aku ke-GR-an. Dia juga sering sekali memanggil namaku dengan nada main-main. Padahal dengan anggota lain, rasanya dia tidak selalu melakukannya. Hanya padaku.

Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

"Ya~gyuu!" Datang-datang, dia langsung merangkulku dari belakang. Sama sekali tidak romantis karena aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Niou-_kun_, kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Karena kau itu lucu!"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Ah, Yagyuu. Kau yang sedang marah dan masang tampang jutek begitu lucu lho, puri~"

"..." Aku tidak menjawab lagi karena aku malas membalasnya. Bakal panjang urusannya nanti kalau kuladeni lebih jauh.

"Ah, bukan! Ada alasan lain kenapa aku suka menjahilimu." Bukannya melepas rangkulannya, dia malah semakin mengeratkannya. Dapat kurasakan dia menyeringai di belakangku. "Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu~"

"Berhenti bercanda, Niou-_kun_."

Ah, lihat? Dia jadi semakin ngaco saja. Aku pun menghela napas dengan lelah, kutahu dia takkan pernah serius dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Dasar.

"OI! NIOU! YAGYUU! JANGAN BERDIRI DI SITU SAJA!"

Sudah kuduga Sanada akan meneriaki kami begitu gara-gara kami malah sok mesra-mesraan di tengah lapangan.

"Oi, Niou! Dengarkan itu! Kalian itu mesra-mesraan tidak pada waktunya!" Apa maksud Marui mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Oh iya?" Berdasarkan sifatnya, Niou pasti hanya akan merespon singkat seperti itu. Sementara itu, Marui tidak menjawab apapun lagi karena dia sudah berjalan mendahului kami.

Selama istirahat sekolah, Niou senang sekali ke atap sekolah. Terkadang aku juga diajak ke sana olehnya. Seperti hari ini. Kami berdua saling berbaring di atas lantai atap, menghadap langit biru yang begitu cerah. Pertanda bahwa dunia akan dilalui tanpa hujan hari ini.

"Niou-_kun_, kenapa kau sering ke sini?" Aku berbasa-basi padanya.

"Hm..." Dia bergumam pelan dan tetap menatap lurus pada langit. "Itu karena aku suka warna biru. Dan langit itu berwarna biru. Jadi aku suka duduk di atap ini."

"Apalagi saat aku melihat awan itu, aku merasa seperti melihat diriku sendiri." Aku melihat dia menyeringai. "'Kan terkadang awan itu berwarna abu-abu, sama seperti warna rambutku. Dan langit itu sama seperti warna mataku."

Terkadang dia bisa menjadi kekanakkan jika menyangkut masalah imajinasi. Kreativitasnya tinggi, angan-angannya luas. Membuatnya seperti bebas dalam bergerak di dunia ini. Seakan ikut terbang dan terjun-bebas bersama angin-angin dilangit.

Jadi aku hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi opininya itu.

"Yagyuu..."

"Ya?"

"Sebentar lagi kita lulus SMP ya?"

"Hm, iya..." Aku agak bingung, kenapa mendadak dia membahas masalah itu. Tapi kupikir, dia hanya sekedar basa-basi saja mengatakannya.

"Kau mau masuk SMA mana? Apakah masih di Rikkai?"

Aku sempat menoleh padanya yang ternyata juga menatapku. Seolah dia meminta jawaban sejujurnya olehku. Dan jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. Yang kupedulikan adalah mendapat nilai yang bagus agar aku bisa diterima di SMA manapun.

... tapi kemudian pemikiran itu ditepis oleh diriku yang sekarang.

Aku memang ingin melanjutkan ke sekolah yang bergengsi—dengan dia berada di sampingku. Baiklah, sebut aku gila. Sebut aku tidak waras. Tapi aku seakan mulai menerima kehadirannya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Dan semua ini membuatku seperti menjilat ludahku sendiri.

Padahal dulu aku sempat bertekad takkan berurusan dengan orang-orang yang bermasalah—_well_, dia itu hanya terlihat berandalan dari penampilannya. Coba saja, mana ada keturunan Jepang yang asli berambut abu-abu? Biasanya orang begitu akan sengaja mengecat rambut aslinya menjadi begitu.

Hm, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja.

Tapi sekarang, aku merasa seakan membutuhkannya di sampingku. Sebagai temanku. Seolah-olah dia telah menjadi bagian hidupku yang paling penting.

"Hm, bisa jadi. Tapi sepertinya tidak." Aku akhirnya menjawabnya dengan jawaban ragu.

"Kenapa?"

"Yah... siapa tahu. Aku kurang yakin juga."

"Kenapa kurang yakin?" Tiba-tiba ia bangun dari pembaringannya, dan duduk bertumpu kedua tangannya. Tatapannya mengarah lurus padaku. "Yang pasti-pasti dong."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku belum memikirkannya lebih jauh." Aku ikut bangun, dan balas menatapnya dari balik kacamataku. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau segitunya ingin tahu."

"Karena aku..." Dia terdiam dan tampak berpikir sehingga kalimatnya terputus. Kemudian akhirnya memberikan sebuah jawaban yang sama sekali tidak membuatku puas. "Ah, tidak. Tidak jadi."

Aku mengintip melihatnya dari ekor mata. Ekspresinya sulit kubaca dalam sesaat barusan. Raut wajahnya campur-aduk... antara sedih dan kecewa? Tapi siapa yang tahu. Ingat, dia itu seorang Trickster. Kau takkan pernah tahu apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya bahkan meskipun tatapannya mengarah pada kaleng bekas minuman. Siapa tahu dia berniat untuk menjahili seseorang dengan melemparkan kaleng bekas itu?

Suasana pun hening menggantung di antara kami. Ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri, begitupun denganku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, tapi aku juga merasa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

Namun sayang, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Pertanda bahwa pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai. Aku yang terkenal pantang terlambat masuk kelas pun cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Naa, sudah bel rupanya." Seperti yang kuduga, dia tidak langsung bangun. "Habis ini aku PKN. Kau apa, Yagyuu?"

"Matematika." Aku menaikkan kacamataku. Aku tahu persis bahwa pelajaran PKN pasti adalah pelajaran yang membosankan baginya. "Apa kau berniat mau membolos?"

"Tentu tidak~ Aku 'kan anak baik~"

"Ya, tidak membolos. Tapi kau pasti akan tidur diam-diam di dalam kelas, bukan?"

Dia tertawa mendengarku berucap sinis. Dan tiba-tiba dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seakan minta aku menariknya untuk bangun.

Cih, membuang-buang waktu. Tapi tidak apalah. Hitung-hitung demi persahabatan.

Aku pun menyambut tangannya dan menariknya. Di luar dugaanku, dia tak terlalu berat. Jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengangkat tubuhnya itu. Dan begitu sadar aku masih menggenggam tangannya, aku langsung melepaskannya. Lagipula dia sendiri sudah bangun kok.

"Yagyuu, jalannya sama-sama yuk!"

"Kelas kita berbeda arah kalau dari sini, Niou-_kun_."

"Ah, sampai pertigaan sajalah!"

Aku menghela napas, kemudian menyetujuinya. Kami pun berjalan dengan dirinya yang merangkulku dari belakang—seperti biasa. Aku sendiri tidak menanggapinya. Dan sepertinya aku takkan pernah bisa melawan kekerasan kepalanya itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja berita tak mengenakkan dan menyesakkan sampai padaku. Itu pun aku baru mengetahuinya ketika Yukimura mengatakannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat kabar dari teman sekelasnya, bahwa kemarin malam Niou-_kun_ tertabrak mobil ketika menyebrang jalan dan meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Aku terang saja terkejut dan tidak percaya. Hatiku seakan runtuh bersamaan dengan menurunnya perasaan semua orang di sini. Semua orang menundukkan kepala, turut berduka atas berita itu. Mengheningkan cipta, kecuali Akaya dan Marui yang sedikit terisak. Mungkin mereka berdua merasa telah kehilangan orang yang sering menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Jika dibandingkan dengan anggota lain, kurasa akulah yang paling kehilangan.

Aku selalu bersamanya, hati kami berdua seperti terhubungkan oleh seutas benang merah. Kami memang bukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi bagiku, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Terbaik?

Kami sempat menghadiri pemakamannya yang dilaksanakan siang hari*1. Setelahnya, beberapa dari kami masih ada yang bertahan. Seperti aku, Yukimura, Yanagi, dan Sanada.

"Yagyuu, yang tabah ya," Meskipun aku sama sekali tidak terlihat menangis, Yanagi pasti bisa membaca pikiranku. Bagaimanapun juga, aku se-_partner_ dengan Niou.

"Ya," Aku menjawab singkat.

"Yagyuu-kun, ayo. Kita pulang." Yukimura menarik tanganku yang diam di tempat.

Sedangkan aku menatapnya sebelum akhirnya melirik makam itu sekali lagi. Aku merasakan sebuah kehampaan yang sangat besar di sini. Seakan hati ini ikut terbawa olehnya. Ikut lenyap dalam kegelapan bersamanya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikiran bahwa ia akan pergi begitu cepat. Kupikir orang sesantai dia itu pasti akan hidup lebih lama—setidaknya jiwa yang santai sepertinya itu lebih bebas daripada seseorang yang kaku sepertiku ini. Tapi nyatanya...?

Tuhan memang berkehendak atas segalanya.

Dunia ini bagaikan kebulatan bola. Akan bergelinding tidak peduli apa yang telah terjadi. Dunia ini terus berjalan maju bahkan meskipun aku hanya terus-terusan berdiri di sini. Meratapi seseorang yang telah beristirahat dalam tenang di balik tanah itu.

Menangisi kepergiannya di bawah hujan yang seakan tiada akhir ini.

Omong-omong hidup tenang, kenapa rasanya barusan aku mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku?

"Yagyuu!"

Aku tersontak, dan terbelalak. Aku menolehkan kepala ke belakang, namun tidak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Itu seperti suara Niou.

"Yagyuu-kun?" Yukimura-buchou memanggilku, merasa ada yang tidak beres denganku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Aku berusaha mengacuhkan itu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja?

"Yagyuu!"

Aku mulai merasa merinding. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berjalan mengikuti rombongan.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Yagyuu?" Yanagi bertanya padaku ketika kami akan berpisah jalan. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Yasudah. _Jaa_ _mata_." Kami pun berpisah. Hujan sudah reda dan berhenti. Aku pun berjalan karena rumahku tidak jauh dari sini, dan seiring aku berjalan, aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku lagi.

"Yagyuu!"

Aku berhenti. Aku mendengarnya lagi. Panggilan itu.

Aku terdiam dalam heningku. Aku merasa dadaku bergemuruh. Aku mendengar panggilan itu lagi. Begitu jelas dan jernih dalam kepalaku. Begitu hangat kurasakan dalam dadaku ini. Panggilan yang begitu bernada rindu. Entah kenapa aku sedikit terganggu dengannya, meskipun aku masih merasakannya.

Aku rindu dengan kejahilannya itu. Aku rindu dengan seringainya itu. Aku rindu dengan rambut silvernya itu. Aku rindu... dengan segala tentangnya.

Meskipun aku tahu ini kenyataan, aku masih berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Aku berharap, setelah aku membuka mataku ini, aku akan melihat seringainya lagi. Candaannya lagi. Dirinya lagi.

Tapi itu terlalu mustahil.

"Niou-kun, bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku?" lirihku, mulai merasakan mataku memanas, tapi berusaha kutahan apa yang berada di baliknya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu adalah sahabatku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih—

"Tenang saja. Tanpa kau panggil namaku pun, aku akan selalu mengingatmu dalam hidupku, Niou-kun! Karena kau adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku! Kau sahabatku, aku pun menyayangimu! Jadi jangan khawatir!"

Sungguh bukan diriku yang biasanya. Aku takkan mungkin mengatakan hal seperti itu, tetapi setidaknya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia melihatku dari suatu tempat. Mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dan tersenyum.

Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kemudian aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan diam-diam ikut tersenyum—karena akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan segala yang selama ini kusimpan mengenai dirinya.

Pada dasarnya memang hanya satu, tetapi memiliki banyak arti di dalamnya. Kurasa dia juga menyadarinya.

Ah—

Aku sungguh menyayangimu, sahabat. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah itu aku tidak pernah lagi mendengarnya memanggilku. Mungkin memang akan ada beberapa suara mencurigakan yang kudengar, tetapi kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja yang masih agak terpukul dengan kepergiannya.

Yang pasti, aku sekarang lega. Kami sudah kembali hidup tenang, walaupun berbeda dunia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TAMAT...?**

* * *

**A/N** : Terlalu lama gak nulis angst, hasilnya kaya' gini nih. /sigh/ Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah lama sekali pengerjaannya, tetapi karena saya gak tega bikin Niou mati, jadi yaa... begini. Dan mau bagaimana lagi! Cuma Platinum Pair aja yang cocok buat ide ini, menurut saya orz

Maaf kalau gaje dan suasana angst-nya kurang terasa. Saya agak terburu-buru :o

(Habisnya, saya lagi H2C—Harap-harap Cemas—nungguin hasil kelulusan. Doakan saya semoga lulus dengan nilai yang baik, minna-san! :))

(Sebenarnya mau dibuat shou-ai, tapi gak jadi. Dan ucapan "sayang-sayang" Yagyuu tadi ditujukan dalam artian sahabat. Mungkin bakal dibikin versi lainnya saja nanti ._.)

Baiklah, berniat untuk review?

* * *

(14032015. Perbaikan pada peletakkan kata "di", dan beberapa kata lainnya.)


End file.
